Land of the Gods
by xJessx
Summary: “Egypt again? There’s nothing but pyramids and sand.” Lara revises her opinions with Alex along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:  
  
Ok, I hope you'll all forgive me as this is my very first fanfic and so is not going to be any good. I wrote the first couple of paragraphs straight off months ago and now I've got some freetime I hope to make them into something resembling a story. At the moment I have no idea what the plot is going to be so any ideas would be greatly appreciated. I was thinking along the lines of Egypt and Nefertiti. It is definitely going to be a Lara/Alex story 'cos I don't think I could write anything else. Anyway, forgive me and please review: say whatever you want (flames don't bother me - at least I know that someone's read it).  
  
Below are those first few paragraphs._  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
"Lara, wait." Alex's voice was quiet in comparison to the band at the reception. Even so it made me stop, anything he said however loud made my heart pause though I couldn't let him see that. You show your emotions in my job and you're as good as dead. That was my mantra and I was going to stick with it despite one very good-looking tomb raider. He broke my heart many years ago. I'd made my mind up that I loved him and then he stole from me. I can't forgive him even though he seems so sorry. Better to stay angry, I won't cry then.  
  
Why? Why should I wait? And why did that happen last night?  
  
"I want to talk to you, please Lara." I couldn't stay or I'd break down and I can't do that. So I walked out into the carpark. He called after me and followed but by that time I was in my car my foot on the accelerator. Soon I was pushing the speed limit on the motorway back to the manor.  
  
I couldn't listen to what he wanted to say but I wanted to so much.

It was about six months after the Illuminati affair and I still wrestled with my conscience over my choice that day. I miss my father so much and yet I know I couldn't bear to lose Alex either. Not that I'll ever admit that to anyone. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well here is the next chapter. I think that it is nowhere near as well written as the first (not that the first was any good). Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I started jumping round the room when I saw them. Someone actually bothered to read it. This chapter is sort of some back story about Lara and Alex's relationship and has absolutely no plot relevelance which I promise I will sort out eventually. Any suggestions or absolutely anything at all you want to say, please do. If anyone wants to contact me by email, it's not actually working at the moment as hotmail have decided to give me lots of error messages.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I ignored the headlights of the cars dawdling along at 80 that I overtook automatically. I was angry. Angry at him for daring to show his face and so making me remember and angry at myself for feeling weak and for last night.  
  
Last night, I dreamt about him. I usually ignore my dreams especially any that involve Mr West. They're forgotten about before breakfast. But these images stayed with me. Haunting me all day, shadowing my movements. Everything I saw or even heard, I unconsciously linked back to him. The items he had helped me find, the book he had been reading on so many plane trips, yet still never managed to finish.  
  
It wasn't really a dream but a visual mosaic of our 'moments'. So many from Tibet, searching for different kinds of enlightenment together. I'd finally decided that I loved him and wanted us to spend our lives together. Hell, I was even prepared to live in the States and become an American, just to be with him. Now, I suppose I hadn't exactly given that impression though. I'd started an argument with him over nothing just to have space to decide. That night he left with the prayer wheels and the remainder of my heart.  
  
I've never forgiven him and you could say I hate him. I hate him for being him, for making me fall in love. I hate him making me want to weak. For wanting his arm around me.  
  
I never told Hillary and Bryce what happened in Tibet between us but they know not to mention his name. Alex always has annoyed the hell out of Bryce and the feeling's mutual. He does that to anyone he meets. Anyway, I could have almost dismissed the dream as nothing has it not been for the fact I had called his name involuntarily when Hillary woke me this morning. As it was Hilly, I suppose it doesn't matter too much but still I can't deny that there is something anymore. I'm just glad it wasn't Bryce – then it would be a different matter entirely.  
  
I wonder what he wanted to speak to me about. Nothing important I suppose, knowing him. We used to talk so much before Tibet – random inane conversations. We never could remember who'd started them. I miss the way he used to make me laugh so easily in a way only he could.  
  
Frustrated, I shake my head. Concentrate on driving. Snap out of it. I keep telling myself. There is no way for that to happen again. Times have changed. I've moved on. Anyway, if I let him close, I'm scared, yes scared, he'll hurt me like only he can. I simply don't do scared. So logic tells me the easy answer – just don't let him close.  
  
Satisfied with my conclusions, in my head if not my heart; I pulled into the driveway. The gates safely closing behind, separating me from Mr West. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry to anyone who is actually reading this, that it took me so long to update but I like so many others must claim exams which now thank god are over (until May anyway). I gotta tell u the writing quality is definitely going downhill so any mistakes spelling grammatical etc, I don't mind if you point out. Any ideas for plot etc would be greatly appreciated as i'm totally stuck.

Chapter 3

Damn her. I ask to speak to her for few seconds and she acts as though I'm flippin' invisible and inaudible. Alex fumed, as he made his way home. Why is she so bloody mad at me? I haven't actually done anything even remotely dodgy for months. I mean the prayer wheels were ages ago, she must've forgiven me by now even though no one can hold a grudge like Lara.

I thought we'd made up after the Illuminati thing. I thought we going somewhere. She even kissed me on the way back to England. She had looked really strange at me though, as if she wasn't quite sure I was here, held on to my hand tightly on the helicopter. It slipped my mind at the time, 'cos I was enjoying too much, but that was really out of character for Lara - needing reassurance. Then a week after we get back, I ring up and it's 'I'm sorry Mr West, but Lady Croft is unable to return your call right now.'

But back to the party, I mean it wasn't as though I was about to declare my undying love to her. I know how'd she'd laugh if I did and how much it would hurt me if she did. It's best not to full in love just flirt a little with anyone pretty and that's it.

No, I only wanted to talk about a job. Surely, she could be at least civil. This guy from the Middle East, a shiekh or something wanted me to go to Egypt, to Amarna, the deserted city to be precise. I know how much Amarna fascinated Lara when we worked together. Her father used to tell her stories about Nefertiti's mysterious disappearance and how the city built from nothing in the desert was suddenly abandoned, both by the people and their one god Aten. I thought it could be something to bring us back together. She'd love to go there and well, I'd like to go there with her. Maybe in the middle of the desert by ourselves we'd stop fighting. Not to mention the fact i might want a hand. I could do it by myself, of course if I had to.

Damn her. She obviously still hates me; there's no point in even trying to talk to her. I'll just go by myself. I'm sure I can manage. Nothing, no one is worth all this hassle. Put her out of your mind West and get on with the job.

By the time Alex had resolved this, he had reached his front door. Bypassing half dirty shirts and coffee cups in which the mould had just about invented the wheel, he reached his desk. Pulling out his notes, he decided to go over them one last time before heading to bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

An insistent beeping woke Alex three hours later. He raised his head from the papers with a groan but a little watchfulness also- he hadn't stayed alive through numerous expeditions through good looks alone.

Although, lightning fast reactions like Lara's would have been appreciated simply to chuck the alarm at the wall before it had finished one annoying beep. How the hell do they manage to make it quite so annoying?

The smash of a mug on the other side of the room which had fallen foul of the unfortunate timepiece shook him out of his tirade on clock companies. Shit, it was five thirty and the plane to Cairo left in an hour and he still had to pack.

He had to admit that he was disappointed Lara wasn't coming, ok rationally he had expected it, but still hope was like one of those Cambodian stone soldiers - bloody impossible to kill or even slow down.

Right, pull yourself together, you've been doing the job longer than her and it wasn't particularly difficult really now was it, abandoned city, underground labyrinth, legends of a cursed populace and a disappearing queen - pretty standard stuff in his line of work.

This was what he kept telling himself as he stuffed clothes and weapons haphazardly in a convenient duffle bag. He was trying not to remember the times that he and Lara had done this before an expedition. The great Lady Croft, totally disorganised and running late, hunting her underwear down round his apartment and finally locating her bra hooked over a door and her knickers on the living room floor.

The silence of the flat amplified the nostalgia he was feeling. Pushing back the regret that would certainly overwhelm him if he didn't keep it locked away, he left the flat, letting a little of the feelings out with a hearty slam of the door.

Unfortunately this brought back memories of what or who else had been slammed against that particular door.


End file.
